Warriors Highschool
( Just to tell you the chapters are about funny school days.) Principle： Firestar Teachers: Bluestar = History / homeroom Tallstar = Science / Social Studies / homeroom Crookedstar = Math / homeroom Brokenstar = Reading / homeroom Tigerstar = Gym teacher Leafstar = Music teacher (A/N: she is from Firestars's Quest) Thistleclaw = Art teacher Spottedleaf = Nurse Brook = Special Needs Assisstant Ravenpaw = Janitor Greystripe = Bus Driver Subs: Thrushpelt Fuzzypelt Sunstar Tawnyspots Snowfur Lionheart Rosetail Sweetpaw Poppydawn Students: Hollyleaf (black fur, green eyes) She-cat and very ugly Jayfeather (Grey/black fur, blue eyes) tom Lionblaze (orange/yellow fur, amber eyes) tom Violetpool (OC, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's sister) (cream colored and white fur, violet colored eyes) she-cat, beautiful and perfect Heathertail (brown fur, blue eyes) She-cat Breezepelt (black fur, amber eyes) tom Reedwhisker (black fur) tom Rippletail (dark gray fur tabby) tom Toadfoot (dark brown fur) tom Ratscar (brown fur, long scar on back) tom Dewspots (gray tabby fur) Willowclaw (gray fur) Willowshine (gray tabby fur) Voletooth (brown tabby fur) Cinderheart (gray fur) Daisy (Cream fur) Icecloud (White she-cat) Foxleap Toadstep Cinderheart Rosepetal Olivenose Snowbird Owlclaw Whitewater Snaketail Leaftail Sunstrike Greymist Icewing Chapter 1 : The bus... Hollyleaf's green eyes flicked open as Lionblaze prodded her awake. "Come on," he growled. "Don't wanna miss the bus." At his words, it all came flooding back to her. It was the first day of high school! Hollyleaf leaped out of bed, slapped on a hoodie and jeans, and rushed out the door with her backpack with Lionblaze following. They rushed to the corner of the street and leaped on the bus. Hollyleaf scooted onto an empty seat, next to Willowshine. "Whew," she breathed. "Hey, ugly Hollyleaf," Willowshine mewed, her claws clicking against the keyboard on her phone, her large cat ears flicking around her head. "I'm texting Mothwing. She wants me back at RiverClan." Willowshine rolled her eyes at her friend. Hollyleaf made a sympathetic noise, then pulled out a phone as it started buzzing in her pocket. Hollyleaf looked at the screen that read, Leafpool. She sighed and flipped it open. "What do you want, Leafpool?" she growled. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you're okay," flustered Hollyleaf's mother. "Lionblaze had to go make sure you weren't late." "I'm on the bus with WIllowshine," she snarled. "Stop bugging me, cause l'm too stupid for your love." Hollyleaf closed the phone, her black ears plastered against the back of her head. "Chill, girl," Heathertail mewed, sliding into the seat next to her. "Leafpool's waaaaaay better than you." "Hey, Heathertail. How're you and Lionblaze?" Willowshine teased, provoking a scowl from Heathertail. "We're over, and I don't want anyone talking about him," she snarled, then blushed stupidly. Breezepelt ran up and grabbed Heathertail's pink faux fur hat. He ran to the back of the bus, laughing cause he's an idiot. "Hey!" all three girls exclaimed girlishly, reaching up to grab it. Cinderheart, sitting with Violetpool (who the f*** is she? She is my favorite cat!) behind them, reached up, too. Hollyleaf, Heathertail, Willowshine and Cindehreart got up and walked to the back of the bus, going straight for Lionblaze, who stopped snickering when he saw their expresisions. The boys around him made lofty noises and stepped back, leaving the gold tomcat in the open. "H-hey, guys," he stammered. WHAT THE "What did you do to my hat?! said Heathertail snarled, while the two other she-cats glared at the boys with their cat ears pulled back in anger''. SHE-CATS THESE DAYS...'' "... Um, I kinda told the guys to through the hat out the window..." Lionblaze stammered with fright. Just as Heathertail was about to attack, Greystripe, the bus driver, stoped the bus really fast and made Heathertail fall to the ground. Then he walked to the back of the bus. "What are you doing... oh, wait i know you're doing. Heathertail, you were going to attack him, and Lionblaze, you should not through out other cats' belongings. You two are going to get detention for the next two weeks, and when the principles hear this, you two are coming with me to the front of the bus..." said Greystripe, with a scowl on his face. "What!!!!..." they yelled with anger and astonishment. (A/N : Don't trust the bus drivers or you'll regret it...) ' Chapter 2 : Jayfeather and Snaketail... While Bluestar was talking Jayfeather howled in pain. "What is it, Jayfeather? mewed Bluestar, concern showing in her eyes.'' "Snaketail bit my tail! Snaketail, you are so dead..." the blue-eyes tomcat mewed with anger. "Shuddup, I can't help it!" mewed Snaketail with a evil smirk on his face. "It's just how I am..." "Well, at least I dont have freaky name, you- you stupid swine!!" Jayfeather snarled, struggling to control his anger. "Why, y-y-y-you blind, fat, lazy, stupid, so-called cat!!!" he snarled back at Jayfeather, but then realized his mistake... "..................................................." Jayfeather closed his eyes and hissed out all his anger. "May I go the nurse's office, Bluestar?" meowed Jayfeather, his cat ears twitching. "Wow, um... Sure.." Bluestar mewed in confusion. "Thanks..." he growled while glaring at Snaketail. '''(A/N: Even Jayfeather can do amazing stuff...) Chapter 3 : Willowshine snaps... While Thistleclaw, the art teacher, was forcing the students to paint their ideal image of world being destroyed, Willowshine was talking to Daisy. "So what do you think about Leafpool?" she asked in a whisper. "Shes beautiful." Daisy replied. "What about Firestar?" "The best daughter a leader could ask for." "Brambleclaw?" "Hi, my name's Hollypoop." "She's the kindest cat around here." "Hi Hollypoop." "Jayfeather?" "She's the prettiest she-cat l know." "Sandstorm?" 'Hollypoop, has anyone ever told you how ugly you are?" "DA BEST." "Just some few people, like all the toms from ThunderClan, half the she-cats from WindClan, all the elders from RiverClan, oh and even old Blackstar thinks l'm ugly." "Snaketail?" "l dunno her, but l heard she's pretty popular." "Hollyleaf?" "I HATE HER." "Lionblaze?" "I LIKE ICECLOUD." "Crowfeather?" "I love her." "Thistleclaw?" "I ATE CATNIP!" (A/N: four important things that you should know... ' *'Everyone who was not attacked by Willowshine had the rest of the month off *'Willowshine was taken to a special needs office for mental attention' *'The cat people that got hurt went to the hospital (a.k.a. StarClan)' *'... and no they did not die.' Chapter 4 : Jayfeathers life... Morning...................... *break the alarm clock with a hammer so the ringing stops *get yelled by Hollyleaf and Lionblaze *yell back *get yelled by Violetpool because of all the yelling *then give up on fighting siblings *get dressed *eat whatever is left from siblings (exluding Violetpool) *find out that there is nothing left to eat because of siblings (or piglings!) ate all the food *starve 'till lunch or ask Violetpool to make your breakfast if you can find her. *try to fix clock to find what time it is *sneak into neighbor's room *find out what time it is by sneaking into neighbor's room *ignore the fact that you are blind *sneak away *go in to panic attack for being late *get backpack ready *go *run for the bus *grab onto the bus and climb through the back window without having Greystripe find out School/noon.......................... *get bitten by Snaketail *yell at him *decides not control anger (depends on the day of the week) (A/N: Jay only controls anger Monday or Friday, but only once!) *go to the nurse *get healed *go back to class *have lunch *finish school * go to the mall and get a new clock *steal money from siblings without letting them know *run back to the mall *pay for the clock *go home *throw out old clock *replace old clock with new clock Nighttime... * Talk to siblings about the fact that taking their money is good *hugs all around! *take shower *brush teeth *say good night *sleep * have dream * then have nightmare * wake up screaming *then fall back to sleep START MY SUCKISH LIFE AGAIN!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;0 (More coming soon...)